


Long Trip Home

by terurreru



Category: Pokemon Gameverse: Gen I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terurreru/pseuds/terurreru
Summary: Hello Skylark! The preview has it a little big but I hope it's ok! The things you love about RedGreen are very cute... I hope I captured the feeling well!





	Long Trip Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Skylark! The preview has it a little big but I hope it's ok! The things you love about RedGreen are very cute... I hope I captured the feeling well!


End file.
